


Forced Adoption Is The Best Adoption

by BloodForTheBloodGod



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: But it's not really a depression thing, Clay | Dream and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Gen, I mean, Implied/Referenced Suicidal Thoughts, It's implied that Dream would let himself die, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Phil and his kids kidnap Dream and Tubbo, Techno full on just chokes Dream out, They kidnap Dream, Tubbo just comes along, Well - Freeform, it's kinda funny, not really - Freeform, you'll see when you read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28157016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodForTheBloodGod/pseuds/BloodForTheBloodGod
Summary: He couldn’t make Tommy leave Tubbo- he wasn’t cruel. But Tubbo was never going to leave his brother to sit in the server alone until he was ready to leave, or died with it. So he did the only thing he could. Knocked out and kidnapped the two younger boys.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 56
Kudos: 1073
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	Forced Adoption Is The Best Adoption

Server corruption was not a new concept by any means, most servers that aren’t coded to be locked in usually end up corrupting after a few updates come out. Usually when a third or forth update was announced, everyone in the server would start packing their things and moving back to the massive community server that was set up to house everyone while they were waiting for a new server to open.

____________________

Dream had created the server the  _ moment  _ the new snapshot had come out- this  _ shouldn’t  _ be happening. The masked man sat, shoulders slumped, at the edge of the massive tear in his world. It was decaying at the edges- blocks falling into the void below. He’d gone out of his way to make sure his server would survive as long as possible- so many people had  _ just  _ joined too! He kicked his dangling legs, not acknowledging Tubbo as his brother sat down next to him. The young boy didn’t say anything, just leaned over and rested his head on Dream’s shoulder. They sat there quietly, listening to the sounds of their friends hurrying to pack their things and get to the community server. They chattered loudly about renting out one of the buildings so they could all live near each other. Neither of the brother’s moved to join them- to grab whatever belongings they had in their base and get going.

  
  


Phil loaded the last of his things into the shulker box, doing one more once over of his base to make sure that he hadn’t missed anything. His kids were waiting for him outside- their things all packed away already. The man nodded to himself, putting the box into his inventory before joining his family outside. “You guys ready to go?” he asked, the three younger boys following after him diligently. Unlike everyone else, the four of them were going to one of Phil’s locked in servers until Dream was able to set up a new one.

“We’ve  _ been  _ ready,” Tommy complained as they walked. “You took so long to get all your stuff like, honestly dad how long does it take…” The boy trailed off, freezing in his tracks. The three older boys also stopped upon noticing Tommy was no longer talking.

“What…” Phil followed Tommy’s gaze, and felt something tug at his heart. Sitting on the edge of the pit through the world caused by the corruption were Dream and Tubbo. They’d only spoken briefly, when the corruption started, but Phil knew that the admin was  _ heartbroken  _ by what had happened to his world. He’d worked so hard on the server- making sure that everything was  _ just  _ right, and that all of their little ‘events’ went according to plan and off without a hitch. Phil couldn’t imagine the pain the masked man was feeling, watching all that hard work go to waste because of some unpredictable glitch in the code. He looked back at Tommy, who was staring at Tubbo, and knew that there was no way he was going to be able to drag his blonde son away from his best friend. He wasn’t cruel enough to even try- the man looked to Wilbur and Techno, who were watching Dream with worried expressions.

And they had good reason to be worried- if Dream stayed here too much longer after everyone else had logged off, the corruption would spread to him as well, seeing his code as an extension of the server. And Dream knew that- it wasn’t like this was the first server that the man had created. But there wasn’t a doubt in Phil’s mind that if someone didn’t step in, the masked admin would sit here until the entire world decayed into nothing around him before the corruption consumed him. He couldn’t let that happen, the parental instinct in him  _ screaming  _ for him to do  _ something  _ about it. So he did.

Techno tilted his head down at his father’s request, nodding along with what Phil was muttering to him. He broke into a grin, nodding at his father as he straightened back up. Phil watched in horror as his oldest son promptly turned, walked up behind Dream, and yanked the man up into a choke hold. Everyone burst into yelling, Tubbo shooting to his feet but unable to do anything as Techno held the struggling man down. He didn't release the admin until he went limp in the pink haired man’s arms. For a moment there was silence- and then Tommy was shrieking again. “WHAT THE FUCK!?” His hands flew up into his hair, tugging at the strands in distress.

“Phil told me to,” Techno said, voice monotone, and Phil pinched the bridge of his nose.

“I wanted you to detain him- not knock him out!” Techno merely shrugged, lifting Dream up so that he was hugging the blonde to his chest. “Whatever- what’s done is done.” He sighed, and turned to Tubbo. “I could never bring myself to make Tommy leave you, and I know better than you believe that you would leave Dream alone here to be consumed.”

Tommy took his best friend’s hand with an excited grin. “We’re kidnapping them?!? They’re gonna live with us?!” Phil nodded, and the young blonde was practically jumping around. “Hell yeah!” Tubbo was still looking at his brother in concern, but he looked significantly more relaxed than he had initially.

“Alright, come on.” He stepped onto the portal platform, and linked one of the portals to his world. “Single file, let’s go.” The man waved them on, gently pushing each of them through with a hand on their shoulder. He paused, taking one last look around the crumbling world before following his children and their ‘captives’ to the other side.

____________________________

Dream woke to the sound of shouting and something breaking. He sat up groggily, running through a list in his head of everything that could be happening, only to realize he was not in his base. He racked his brain, trying to recall what had happened, and then deadpanned as he remembered getting choked out by Technoblade. He rubbed at his neck, and sighed heavily, throwing the blankets covering him off. The masked man stretched, cracking his back, and dragged himself out of bed.

He stepped out into a hallway, the sounds of shouting getting louder as he walked towards the open doorway at the end of the corridor. He stopped at the threshold, and watched in mild amusement as Tommy threw himself over the couch, Techno’s cape clutching in his hand. The young blonde slammed into Dream, who rocked slightly at the impact. Tommy tilted his head back as Dream took him by the shoulder’s. “Good morning to you too Tommy.”

“Tommy I swear to-” Techno paused in the doorway, cutting himself off when he caught sight of Dream. “Oh… Uh- Hello.” Dream raised an eyebrow at the man, and tapped his foot. “Listen, Phil was the one who suggested we kidnap you,” he put his hands up. “I was just the one he had to do.”

“You expect me to believe that  _ Philza  _ asked you to sneak up behind me and choke me until I passed out? Am I hearing that correctly?” He turned to Tommy before Techno could say anything. “You heard him too, right Tommy?”

Tommy fought back a grin, and tried to keep as straight a face as possible as he nodded his head. “Yeah, I heard him too. That just doesn’t sound like something dad would do.”

“What doesn’t sound like something I would do?” Phil appeared next to Techno in the doorway, gaze catching on Dream instantly. “You’re awake.”

Dream nodded. “Techno was just telling me about how  _ you  _ asked him to choke me until I passed out,” he offered causally.

Phil scowled, and smacked his pink haired son over the head. “I most certainly  _ did not  _ tell him to choke you. All I said was that he should detain you- he decided that’s how he was going to do so.”

The masked man pushed the mask up slightly so he could slip his hand underneath and pinch the bridge of his nose. Tommy started snickering, which reminded Techno of why he’d been chasing the younger boy in the first place. He launched over the couch as well- startling a scream from Tommy- and the two boys darted out the other door leading outside. Phil watched them go with a smile before stepping over to Dream. He gently touched the boy on the arm, and guided him to sit at the dining room table with him. “Is it safe to assume that you kidnapped Tubbo as well?” Phil nodded. “Please tell me he wasn’t choked as well.”

“No no no,” Phil shook his head. “Once you were out in Techno’s arms and we’d explained what was happening, he came with us willingly. So  _ technically  _ we didn’t kidnap him.”

“Just me,” Dream deadpanned.

Phil laughed softly. “Yeah, just you.” They sat quietly for a moment, watching Techno and Tommy through the window before Phil spoke up again. “I hope you aren’t angry. I won’t apologize if you are, I’m not sorry for what we did, but I hope you aren’t angry.”

Dream let out a sigh. “No, I’m not angry. It’s not like leaving me would have done anything- There was no way for me to save that world.” He tapped at the table repeatedly, humming to himself for a moment. “At the moment I was probably upset, just because… well, you know, it was my world and I didn’t want to have to leave it so soon after making it.” He paused for a moment, staring at the table. “But I’m glad you grabbed Tubbo and me- I know he wasn’t going to leave my side even if I told him too.” He let out a humorless laugh. “He would have sat there and been corrupted too…” The man leaned back in his chair, tossing his mask onto the table so he could rub at his face. “Fuck- I would have killed him.”

There was the sound of a door opening and shutting, and then a small gasp. Dream looked up in time for Tubbo to be jumping at him, throwing his arms around his brother. “You’re awake!” The younger boy tucked his face into Dream’s shoulder and grinned up at the blonde. “I was starting to get worried that Techno put you in a coma or something.”

Dream smiled softly, hugging his brother back. “No, I’m fine.” He tilted his head down, hiding his face in Tubbo’s hair. Phil stood quietly, leaving the room. He paused at the doorway, and looked back at the hugging brothers with a smile.

His kids now.


End file.
